


The Grave

by JTR01



Category: Amalgam Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTR01/pseuds/JTR01
Summary: Selina Luthor visits her son's grave.





	The Grave

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had for Spider-Boy.

Selina stared at the grave in silence, her hands in the pockets of her coat. She couldn't even begin to explain how she was feeling to anyone, as she felt a swirl of emotions and regret rage inside her. She knew she couldn't stay here long, it would alert her father to the fact she was keeping a secret from him. And as she knows from experience, keeping a secret from her father was never a good idea, though with this the only one to get hurt would be her.

When she had met Richard Parker twenty-six years ago she had been trying to escape her father, and what happened as a result became a constant reminder for why she never ran again. She had looked exactly as she did now, a benefit from her father's experimentation on himself using Green K, and she had been at a bar trying to forget her problems and have a break from the nightmare that was her life. A drunken idiot thought he could charm her with his toxic breath and was so close to having his throat ripped out by the agitated Selina when Richard stepped in. Normally the idea of a man deciding to save her like she was some kind of damsel angered her more than anything, but when the drunk angrily stormed off Richard surprised her. Instead of trying to figure out a way past her barriers to keep people from getting too close, he nodded to her and began to leave. Somehow that made her feel somewhat insulted and she asked him to have a drink with her. Looking back she now wonders that's his move and wonders if the drunk had actually been a friend do his, though deep down she doubts that. Richard hadn't been the sort of person to do something like that, which is one of the reasons she fell so hard for him.

He never found out about her real past, telling him a bunch of lies to prevent him do from asking difficult questions, and she used the alias of Mary Fitzgerald when with him. That offer of a drink evolved into a relationship, which became more serious when she met his family before eventually resulting in a proposal and their son Peter. Looking back she didn't know how it all happened, how she his the truth from Richard, how she avoided being found out for so long and how she could be stupid enough to think it would last.

Peter had been three when it happened, when everything came crashing down and Selina's happiness ended. Her father's agents saw with her with Richard and while on the plane they came for her. Used a stupid teleportation device to get them off the plane and forced her to watch as it exploded, forced to watch her husband die. Thankfully she had been careful and her father wasn't interested enough to look into Richard in proper detail, meaning Peter was safe. She had hoped that as long as she kept a far distance from her son, regardless of how much that broke her heart, he would live a long and happy life.

Instead he died in a stupid random lab accident, just twenty-two years old, and in the four years since then she has been visiting his grave on the day he died. She has made sure to avoid Ben and May, hating how she hid from them as she does miss them but knowing it's for the best. Reluctantly accepting it was time to go, she said nothing as she turned to leave.

"Oh, hello." a blond teenager with glasses said to Selina. "Sorry, I didn't think anyone was here."

"No, don't worry I'm just leaving." Salina told him as she moved out of his way, before noticing he was looking at her son's grave. "Did you know Peter?"

"Sort of. My uncle was in charge of the lab where he, you know, and I often talked to him. I admired his idea." the boy admitted, though while Selina got the sense that most of was true something seemed off. Or maybe she was just being paranoid.

"How did you know him?" the teenager asked and Selina looked at him sadly, confused by how familiar he looked, before answering him.

"I just knew him a long time ago, that's all." she said before walking away and leaving the teenager behind, pushing him out of her mind. After all, it wasn't like they had to talk just because they were visiting the same grave. Selina was too busy thinking about the son she had lost and who she would never get back to care about who that teenager was.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling mistakes or sentences that don't make sense. This is my way of giving Spider-Boy a connection to Lex Luthor like with Superboy.


End file.
